My Blue Shirt
by RedHeadChick17
Summary: Kensi discovers a shirt that had slipped in with her stuff on her way to Afghanistan and is confronted about it when she returns to Los Angeles. Densi all day everyday. Takes place after 5x12 "Merry Evasion". Rated T for minor sexual themes (Really not that bad.) I don't own anything but the plot.


**Hello world. I haven't posted something in a while so I thought this would fit the bill. Apologies on not finishing the Thanksgiving story, but I decided to move on. I had written some other little one-shots but I'm never able to finish them. It's so hard to find a good way to end a story! UGH! I'm so excited about the new episode on Tuesday, Deeks better be able to see Kensi during that mission...just saying. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this fic! I apologize for any spelling or punctuation errors. Please leave a review, I always enjoy hearing feedback! And keep shipping that DENSI! **

* * *

My Blue Shirt

Kensi dropped her heavy bag at the end of her bunk and began taking off her heavy layers that protected her from the cold Afghani weather. She stripped down and slipped on some comfortable sweatpants and looked in her trunk for a clean shirt. A blue shirt caught her eye at the bottom of her trunk and pulled it out to examine it. She held it up in front of her, momentarily confused by the size as it was much to big for her figure until she recognized the cottony material belonged to none other than her partner back in Los Angeles. She smiled and couldn't help bringing it up to her nose only to inhale his salty ocean scent mixed with a hint of his cologne. She was surprised that it had made the trip with her and still managed to keep his scent. She quickly slipped it on and climbed under the warm covers of her bunk falling asleep with Deeks's scent surrounding her.

* * *

**_2 months later…_**

Kensi pulled the familiar door of the Mission open with a huge smile on her face, overjoyed to be back home in Los Angeles and out of Afghanistan. The White Ghost Mission was stressful and shocking in the end, but it was behind her and she didn't want to think about it again. She sped up her walking, eager to reach the bullpen to surprise her team who clearly had no idea she had returned. When she reached the entrance, she saw Sam and Callen raise their heads as big smiles broke out on their faces.

"Kensi!" Sam announced, bringing the junior agent in for a bone-crushing hug which she accepted gratefully. "It's great to have you back."

"It's great to be back here in the warm weather," Kensi replied, accepting Callen's brotherly hug, "it was _so cold_ where I was."

"Glad I wasn't you, I can't stand the cold," Callen stated, crossing his arms.

"You wouldn't live if it got under sixty degrees," Sam retorted making his way back to his desk as Callen stood there rolling his eyes.

"I like warm climates, all right? This is why I live here and not more east," Callen explained, taking a seat at his own desk. Sam noticed Kensi's shirt and how it didn't seem like it fit her all too well and couldn't help but ask.

"Kens," Sam started, catching Kensi's attention, "I can't help but notice that shirt seems a bit baggy on you." Kensi instantly looked down, feeling a blush creep up her neck. She forgot she put on Deeks's blue shirt when she left this morning, tucking it into her jeans so i didn't look _too_ big. Apparently she can't get away with wearing a shirt twice or one a size too big without Sam Hanna noticing.

"Did they not feed you enough over there?" Callen teased, knowing exactly whose shirt that was and trying to save her from some embarrassment.

"Haha, very funny," Kensi said sarcastically, "I ate plenty."

"Then why's your shirt big?" Sam questioned again, a smirk on his lips as Kensi sat down to try to hide the shirt a bit.

"I don't know, I found this thing with my stuff and it's comfy so I just am wearing it now, happy?" Kensi explained, her face tinting pink as Sam and Callen chuckled at the bashful agent. "So…where's my partner?"

"He went down to the gym about an hour ago, I'm sure he'll be up soon," Callen reassured her, "Hetty won't give him his paycheck until he turns in that one last file he has sitting on his desk."

"What file is it?" Kensi asked, a little intrigued about why there was only one file left. _Why didn't he finish all his work? Why'd he leave one left? _

"I have no idea, but he was really careful with it and set it out on his desk before he heading to the gym," Callen explained, starting on his own paperwork again.

"You think I should snoop?" Kensi asked with a smile looking at Callen who just shrugged his shoulders.

"He snoops around your desk, so why not do the same to him?" Sam answered with a question. Kensi got up and walked over to her partner's desk, hesitantly picking up the file while keeping an eye out for her partner. She opened the file, eyes scanning the information on the pages in front of her. She flipped the page, recognizing the form because she herself has filled one out.

"Oh my gosh…" Kensi gasps quietly, catching Callen and Sam's attention.

"What is it?" Callen asked, worried by Kensi's reaction. She gaped at the file and checked the date on the first page only for it to read 2012. _He's had this for two years and didn't bother to tell anyone? _

"It's a form to become an NCIS agent," Kensi mumbled, but Sam and Callen heard loud and clear.

"From how long ago?" Sam questioned, extremely stunned by the news.

"Two years," Kensi replied, "he's had this for two and never bothered to tell any of us. I mean, it's all filled out, all it needs is his signature. Hetty even signed it out already. How come I was not aware that my partner had the opportunity to become an agent like us?" She panicked and nearly cried with joy when she heard her partner's voice down the hallway. She quickly placed the file back on his desk and sat on the edge of his desk, almost dying to see her heavenly partner. When he came into sight, her heart leaped in her chest. He froze in place when he saw her sitting on her desk, especially when he realized she was wearing his missing blue shirt.

"Kensi! You're back!" Deeks announced happily, approaching his partner arms wide open. She met him nearly halfway, throwing her arms around his neck as his arms locked tightly around her waist. "I don't think I've ever missed someone as much as I missed you…"

"Same…I missed you _so _much," Kensi whispered as she took a deep breath of his scent which had faded away on the shirt she wore.

"I can tell," Deeks teased, "you managed to steal one of my shirts. I knew I haven't been losing shirts for a week and then have them magically reappear in my gym bag."

"Shut up," Kensi mumbled, pulling away from Deeks's warm embrace and instantly missing the warmth and protection. "I have to ask you something now."

"Anything, Kensalina," Deeks replied, stuffing his hands in his pockets. She angrily snatched up the lone file on his desk, waving it in his face.

"When were you going to tell us about this?" Kensi demanded, shoving the file in his hands.

"You were snooping?" Deeks asked back with a bit of disbelief in his voice.

"Oh come on, you do it all the time with my stuff," Kensi brushed it off, earning a small smirk from Deeks, "but why didn't you tell me you had the opportunity to become an agent?"

"I-I didn't want your opinions to affect my decision," Deeks began, the memories of how they acted towards him flooding back to him.

"You didn't want our support?" Sam asked, intrigued to know the answer from the detective.

"You wouldn't've given me support," Deeks retorted, "a couple of years ago you guys didn't trust me, you didn't respect me, and you just really didn't want me here. If I had asked for your opinions then, you would've all shoved me out the door and torn the form to shreds."

"You're right…we treat you differently now then compared to two years ago," Kensi agreed painfully, realizing how bad of a partner she was, "you know it was hard for us all to move on after Dom and having a liaison form LAPD come in was just irritating us, but now we trust you, we respect you, and you have our full support on this."

"I wouldn't want any one else as an agent on my team," Callen stated, earning a smile from Deeks that the team leader thought highly of him.

"Then why don't I sign this and turn it in," Deeks replied, making his way around his desk to sign the form. He hesitated momentarily before signing it, hoping that this all worked out in the end. When he wrote out his name on the line, he was giving up long undercover assignments alone, losing the title it took him so long to earn, giving up being a lawyer, and giving up his rebound if something bad happened at NCIS. He was earning better things though; he was earning full support, never having to do things alone, earning the title as an NCIS agent, earning a higher badge, earning time with his team, time with Kensi. Most of all he was earning a home. A permanent home. He earned smiles form his team as he made his way to Hetty's desk to turn in the form. Kensi sat on the edge of his desk again, watching Deeks hand over the file as Hetty smiled and winked at him. She watched as Hetty opened the desk drawer, confusing her for a moment before she pulled out something that Kensi didn't think she had yet. An NCIS badge. He reentered the bullpen, feeling a weight lifted off his shoulders.

"Congratulations, Agent Deeks," Sam greeted, "glad to have you here."

"Why don't we all grab some drinks to celebrate?" Callen asked, beginning to pack up his things.

* * *

"I'm really glad you're back, Kens," Deeks repeated as they entered his apartment.

"I know you are Deeks, you've told me every hour since I've been home," Kensi replied with a smile, "but it's okay, because I'm glad to be back too. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, Fern," Deeks said, bringing her in for another hug. Kensi wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, feeling his protection and warmth that made her feel complete. She felt his arms latch tightly around her back, squeezing her tightly.

"It's so good to hear your voice and to be able to touch you," Kensi mumbled into his neck before nuzzling it.

"You have no idea," Deeks replied, causing Kensi to pulled away just enough to look into his eyes.

"I think I do," Kensi retorted, just dying to one up him, "you didn't have sleazy Sabantino trying to hit on you everyday." She felt Deeks tense up as his eyes filled with anger; she knew she made a mistake mentioning him.

"Sabantino was there? And you didn't even tell me?" Deeks spat out in anger.

"I didn't want you to worry about me so I didn't mention it," Kensi explained calmly, "I took care of it Deeks. I made sure he knew I was taken by someone else."

"Good because you're all…" Deeks began, before grabbing Kensi's thighs and boosting her up so her legs could wrap around his waist, "…mine." Kensi giggled for the first time in weeks since she hadn't called him on the SAT phone recently. He carried her into the bedroom and dropped her on the bed in a playful manner. When her back hit the bed, a wave of exhaustion fell over her and she couldn't hold back the yawn that came. "Someone a little sleepy?"

"I only got two hours of sleep because of the flight and time change," Kensi explained, rubbing her eyes.

"Why don't we get some rest then?" Deeks questioned earning a confused look from Kensi.

"You don't mind if we wait a little longer?" Kensi answered with a question as Deeks sat next to her on the edge of the bed.

"I've waited this long, Kens, I can manage one more night," Deeks replied, "besides, your actually here and that's all that matters."

"Well, the least I can do is give you a kiss for waiting that long," Kensi flirted, scooting closer to her partner. She cupped his scruffy face before leaning in to lock their lips. The moment their lips touched, sparks flew everywhere. The long months of separation and tension they both shared faded away as their lips moved in sync. Deeks grabbed her hips and pulled her as close as he could hold her, never wanting to let her go again. Kensi's fingers slipped into his untamable hair, gently pulling on the blonde strands. Deeks let out a low growl, his grip on her hips growing tighter. Kensi's lungs burned for oxygen making her pull away, but that didn't stop Deeks from peppering kisses down her neck. "I-I thought…you said we-we were…waiting."

"We are," Deeks said in between kisses, "doesn't mean I can't kiss you, does it?" Kensi chuckled as he kissed her sweet spot on her neck, eliciting a gasp from her. He pulled away from her neck and looked into her beautiful unique brown eyes. He kissed her lips one last time before pulling away all together. "Wanna go to bed now?"

"Yeah," Kensi replied breathlessly. Before long they were both under the covers, Kensi cuddling as close as possible to Deeks as his arm wrapped around her back.

"I see you must favor that shirt," Deeks mumbled sleepily, pulling at the blue shirt she was still wearing.

"Only because it's my favorite one of yours and it used to smell like you," Kensi explained, "it lost its scent awhile ago, but I knew it was yours so it made me feel safe during the night."

"I'm glad it helped you more than it would've helped me," Deeks replied, "besides, it looks _much _better on you now then it would look on me." Kensi giggled a placed a kiss on his scruffy jaw before burying her head in his chest.

"Goodnight Deeks," Kensi mumbled, the memory of the one night she looked through pictures of them on her phone coming back into mind.

"Goodnight Kensi," Deeks whispered back as a smile broke out on Kensi's face.

* * *

**THE END**

**Well, that's the end of that. I hope you enjoyed that story because I had fun writing it! Keep loving Densi and those Narwhals. (P.S. - If you haven't figured this out already, I kind of have a thing for Narwhals. They're like freaking underwater unicorns!)**


End file.
